Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Peter Pan
by AmericanGirl8597
Summary: Brittany, mistaken for Wendy, has been kidnapped by the infamous Captain Hook. It's up to the chipmunks aided by Peter Pan to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin Seville banged his head over and over on the hard tan surface of his desk. He never expected the last day of school to be this boring.

"Pssst," Alvin whispered to his brother, Simon, who was busily taking notes on the teacher's lecture about "having a safe summer." Simon looked at him with a "don't bother me or you die" look. Alvin sank low in his chair.

"Pssst, Brittany," he whisper-yelled to the chipette on the other side of him. She looked up from her fashion magazine with her eyebrow raised.

"You have something really gross on your face," he said with a fake disgusted look on his face. She gasped and studied her reflection in her compact mirror.

Alvin smiled slyly. "Oh wait, that is your face."

He burst out laughing as she crossed her arms with a mad and embarrassed look on her face.

"Alvin, you are the most-"

_BRRRRING!_ The bell signaled that everyone was finally free. A couple of hoots and hollers later, the chipmunks and chipettes headed for the door.

"Jeanette, would you like to come to the new exhibit at the science museum with me later?" Simon asked his girlfriend. She nodded, blushing.

"Eleanor! Wait up! Would you like to go on a picnic later?" Theodore asked nervously.

"I'd love to," Eleanor replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Brittany looked at her sisters and sighed. They all had dates, and she didn't even have a boyfriend. A good one, that is.

"Hey Brittany," Alvin said, walking over to her. She looked at him hopefully. Perhaps this was the day he would finally-

"Your shoes are untied," he said flatly. She sighed, disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess they are," she replied. More than anything she wished she could melt into the ground and never come out.

"Well, bye," he said, walking away. Brittany turned around and tried to hold back tears.

_Later at the Miller home. . ._

"Oh, Alvin is so… so… ugh!" Brittany yelled.

"We know Brittany. We know. Hey, could you pass the potatoes?" Eleanor asked, her arm outstretched. Brittany rolled her eyes and handed her sister the bowl.

"I mean, have you ever met someone so conceited and big headed?" she continued.

Jeanette opened her mouth to say something, but decided to close it.

"Don't answer that," Brittany said.

"Don't worry, dear," Ms. Miller said. "Why I remember a cocky young man I met in Egypt… or was it Madagascar?"

Brittany sighed and picked at her dinner.

"Hey are you gonna finish that?"

Eleanor was interrupted by a faint beeping coming from her pocket.

She took out her cell phone and giggled. "It's Theodore! Sorry, I have to take this."

Brittany scoffed as Eleanor ran up the stairs to their room.

"Seriously! I'll be turning thirteen next week, and Alvin and I haven't gone on one date yet," Brittany moaned. "Why can't we go back to the good old days when we were eight? We had so many adventures." She looked up with a dreamy expression. They used to have so much fun, but now that they were older things had changed.

"It's okay, Brittany," said Jeanette, patting her sister on the back. "Alvin just doesn't see what's right in front of him."

Brittany twisted a lock of red hair on her finger and sighed. "Like I would even want to date such a brat."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany sighed and crossed her arms, sitting beside her window. It was finally summer vacation, but Brittany didn't feel happy at all. _Just think about all the spa treatments and pedicures you'll get_, she thought, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Sighing, she stomped all the way to her bed and wrapped herself in the pink covers, crying silently until she slowly drifted to sleep.

But she had made a very bad mistake. The window was still open.

_Meanwhile at the Seville home. . ._

Alvin looked outside his window with Simon's telescope. He was trying to spy on other people, but then he realized that everyone was probably asleep by now. He sighed. Gosh, why couldn't people just stay up late for once? He decided to play some video games on mute for a while, until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something that definitely should not have been flying. Alvin quickly looked into the telescope and gasped. It was a . . . pirate ship! And even worse, it was headed straight for Brittany's house!

"I've got to tell them!" Alvin cried, quickly running downstairs and putting his shoes and a jacket on. He ran out the front door to the Millers' house, occasionally looking up to see if he was only dreaming about the giant floating ship. He wasn't.

Alvin pressed the doorbell as hard as he could. A minute later Miss Miller answered the door, dressed in a blue robe with curlers in her hair and dark circles under her eyes. "Alvin, what are you doing here?" she asked, yawning.

Before he could answer, Alvin blasted through the door and ran to Brittany's room.

"HELP!" he heard her cry as he reached her room. "AAAAAAALVIN!!"

"Oh . . . my . . . gosh," Alvin said underneath his breath. A huge guy with an eye patch and a bandana on his head was grabbing Brittany by one arm and hanging out the window, while she was desperately holding on to the side of her bed. Alvin snapped out of it and grabbed her feet, pulling back as hard as he could.

"Give up, boy!" the man bellowed. Alvin kept holding on, but his arms hurt and he accidentally let go.

"HELP!" Brittany yelled once again. But it was too late. The man pulled her into the flying ship, and she was gone.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" he heard Eleanor behind him. She was rubbing her eyes and staring at him.

"The flying ship! Don't you see it? That man stole Brittany!" Alvin cried.

"What flying ship?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin turned and realized with horror that the ship was gone. His jaw dropped. "But it was right there! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"He's probably been watching too many zombie pirate movies again," Eleanor whispered to her sister. Jeanette nodded.

"Alright Brittany," she called. "Come out come out wherever you are! We know you're hiding."

Alvin shook his head slowly, a tear dripping down his cheek. "She's gone. Really gone," he said softly. Eleanor's eyes widened.

"No. She isn't. She isn't," she said. Alvin looked at her and gulped. Jeanette and Eleanor burst into tears.

"What happened?" Miss Miller said, stepping into the room.

"B-Brittany's gone," Jeanette said, wiping away tears with her pajama sleeve. Miss Miller gasped.

"Alvin, what happened?" she asked the tiny chipmunk.

Alvin sniffled. "Well, there was this huge floating pirate ship, and a this big guy came out and kidnapped Brittany!"

Miss Miller blinked a couple times and whispered to Jeanette, "I think the boy's lost his marbles."

"But it's true! I swear!" Alvin cried. Miss Miller looked at him with a pained look in her eyes, as if she wanted to believe him.

"I'll call the police, and then I'll drive you home Alvin," she said.

Alvin thought of all the times he could have told Brittany how he really felt. But then he thought, _How do I really feel?_ He had always thought of Brittany as only a friend, occasionally an enemy whenever they had a big fight. But now that she was gone, she seemed like much more to him, like she was a missing piece that he desperately needed in order to finish the huge puzzle that was his life. Then and there he realized what he was going to do. He was going to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Alvin announced to Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette. He handed each of them a piece of paper.

"What are these?" asked Eleanor. She stared at the drawings, confused.

"These are blueprints! We're going to use them to find Brittany," Alvin explained.

"Um, Alvin, how are we supposed to use paper clips and baseball caps to locate a missing person?" Jeanette said, looking at her paper quizzically.

Alvin hesitated, and started pacing around the room. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Face it Alvin, we have to let the authorities take care of this. We're just a bunch of kids! No one's going to believe anything we say!" he protested.

Alvin gave Simon a serious look. It was the most serious look Alvin had given him in a long time. It was so serious, in fact, Simon choked a little.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Jeanette asked, putting her arm around his shoulder. Simon blushed a little and nodded.

"Well, if no one is willing to do what I say, then I guess this sleepover is off!" he shouted, crossing his arms. He walked to the window and stared into Simon's telescope.

"Hey look, a shooting star!" Eleanor pointed out. They all closed their eyes and made a silent wish.

_I wish that we could find Brittany_, Alvin thought to himself. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"HIT THE DECK!" he screamed. The shooting star was heading straight for them!

Everyone dived underneath a bed or a chair. There was a loud boom, a flash of light, and then some coughing. They slowly crawled out of their hiding places and looked around.

In the middle of the room was a small boy, about 12 years old, with messy blonde hair and an outfit made of bark and leaves. Everyone looked at him with awe.

"Who are you?" Theodore asked, breaking the silence.

The boy quickly jumped up, his arms placed firmly on his hips. "I am Peter Pan."

Everyone started laughing. This guy wasn't serious, was he?

"Oh, that's a good one," Alvin said. "Who are you really?"

The boy looked at him angrily. "I _am_ Peter Pan." They stopped laughing.

"I read your book!" Jeanette said, blushing.

Peter smiled, and continued, "I have news about your friend."

The chipmunks and chipettes looked to one another, their eyebrows raised.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"She has been kidnapped by the infamous. . . Captain Hook!" he said. The chipmunks and chipettes gasped. "He has her locked up, and he's going to drown her unless I agree to battle him till the death!"

"Then why do you need us?" Theodore asked. Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Well you don't think I would fight without an army by my side?" he said. "I need some people to make me look like a leader so I can impress her and win her love."

Alvin rolled his eyes, his face red with anger. "Gosh, who does this guy think he is?"

Simon groaned.

"Well, would you like to be my crew?" Peter asked.

"I always have wanted to go to Neverland," Jeanette said, tapping her chin with her finger, lost in thought.

Eleanor shrugged. "Sounds fine to me, as long as you take me to see the mermaids and stuff."

Simon sighed and nodded, although he didn't want to go at all. Theodore wasn't sure that he wanted to see any pirates, but he decided that since Eleanor was going he had to be there. Alvin hesitated. He wanted to rescue Brittany, but not with this guy ordering him around. After his brothers and the chipettes glared at him, he crossed his arms and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great! Then we're off!" said Peter.

The chipmunks and chipettes looked at each other excitedly. They were going to learn how to fly, battle pirates, and go to Never Land! Was this going to be the best summer ever or what?


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany awoke with a jolt. _Darn it_, she thought, _it wasn't just a dream_. She struggled inside of the dirty bag she had been stuffed in.

"My apologies Ms. Wendy, so sorry to keep you waiting," said a voice. Suddenly, her bag was cut open, and Brittany tumbled out of it. She quickly got up and straightened out her hair.

"This is so uncool!" she cried. Then, she looked up and saw the dark, mysterious figure standing before her and gulped.

"Wendy, it's been so long. How have you been?" the man said. Brittany gasped as she noticed the hook replacing his right hand.

"B-but I'm not Wendy. I'm Brittany Miller," she protested. The man laughed.

"Oh, that's rich. Don't play games with me dear," he said. Brittany crossed her arms.

"But I _am_ Brittany. Who are you?" she said.

The man's eyes widened and he blinked a little. "I thought you were Wendy . . . but how . . . how could we have gotten this mixed up?"

"Excuse me. My question. Who are you?" Brittany asked again.

The man turned to her and said, "I am Captain James Hook!"

Brittany stared at him blankly for a second, and then burst out laughing. "There is no Hook, you idiot! It's just a story!"

Hook looked at her, and she stopped laughing once he gave her an angry look. "Well, if you're not Wendy, I guess I don't need you anymore."

Brittany sighed in relief. She was finally coming home!

"Throw her off the side of the ship," he said, turning around and walking away without much thought.

Brittany gasped as two pirates grabbed her arms and lifted her into the air. She struggled and tried hard to break free, but they were too strong for her. They dragged her to the side of the ship and were about to throw her into the deep water when she cried, "WAIT! Let's make a deal!"

Captain Hook turned to her. "A deal? Hmm… that could be arranged. What are you good at?"

Instantly Brittany said, "Singing. I am just fabulous at that." If her hands were free, she would have tossed her hair.

Hook stroked his beard gently with his hook, thinking. "Well, if you sing for the crew, I will spare your life."

Brittany tried hard not to look relieved as the two pirates let her go.

"But on one condition. You help me locate Peter Pan, and I'm allowed to use you as bait."

Brittany frowned. She hated being the damsel in distress, but she was worth it, right?

"Deal."

The shook hands. It was settled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm pretty sure we're going the wrong way," Alvin said. They had landed on the island, and were looking for Peter's hideout so they could stay the night and plan out their battle.

"Hey, who's the leader here?" Peter asked. When Alvin crossed his arms and looked away, he added a, "Yeah, I thought so."

Jeanette giggled and turned to Simon. "Isn't he funny?"

"Yeah, hilarious," Simon said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm scared. What if there's a pirate, or a bug, or something like that?" Theodore said, his voice shaking. "Something might be lurking in the shadow-"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Theodore and pulled him into the bushes when the others weren't looking.

"Okay. I think we go this way," Alvin said, pointing right. Peter shook his head and pointed left. Suddenly they began fighting.

"Oh dear!" said Jeanette. "I think we should go with Peter's decision." She looked at Peter and smiled. Simon crossed his arms and turned away.

Peter winked at Jeanette, and she sighed dreamily. "Don't worry everyone, we're almost there."

_What does Jeanette see in that flying freak?_ Simon thought.

"Fine, you guys can choose the wrong way, but I'm going the right way," Alvin said, and he stomped off in the opposite direction. Eleanor sighed.

"You guys keep going. I'll catch up," she said, and ran after Alvin. "Alvin! We have to go back."

Alvin turned to her. "We're going the right way, I'm sure of it."

Eleanor shook her head. "You've never even been here before," she protested. "How do you know you're going the right way?"

Alvin _humphed_ and kept walking forward. "I know we're going the right way because I know we're going the right way, okay!? Get out of my business, fatty!"

Eleanor looked at him, hurt. She stared at the ground and sniffled. Alvin suddenly felt guilty about what he said. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…"

Eleanor took a deep breath and said, "I know, it's fine. You just weren't thinking."

Alvin's guilt faded. He turned away from her with an angry expression.

Eleanor sighed. She knew Alvin was taking this way too seriously, but she couldn't help but feel an understanding about his attitude. Maybe he was just confused; maybe he was just taking out his feelings on other people. She placed a hand over his shoulder, and he looked at her with wide eyes, blushing a little.

"So… isn't it a lovely day?" she said, trying to make small talk. He hesitated, seeming a little nervous.

_It's only Eleanor, right?_ he thought.

"Well, I guess it is," he said. "It sure is nice here, isn't it?"

Eleanor giggled a little. "Yeah, it's very nice."

For a few minutes they looked up at the stars. Alvin couldn't help but notice how pretty Eleanor's eyes looked in the moonlight, but he would never say that out loud.

Suddenly, Eleanor gasped.

"Well, what do you know?" she said, pointing ahead. "It's the hideout."

There was the giant hollow tree with vines growing around it, a few doors made of bark placed here and there.

"Alvin, you were right!" Eleanor cried. She couldn't help but hug him, and Alvin smiled nervously.

"I wonder how the others are…" Eleanor mused.

_Meanwhile…_

"Peter, we've been walking for hours. My legs are sore," Simon moaned.

"Hey, at least we're not stuck with Alvin, right?" Peter said. Simon thought for a minute.

"I know Peter took the right way. He's always right," Jeanette said, clinging on Peter's arm. Simon twitched a little.

Peter smiled proudly and said, "Okay, I think we're close. Just a few more steps and-"

Suddenly the ground underneath their feet slipped away, and they were falling through a huge tunnel. They shrieked and struggled to gain control, but were unsuccessful.

In the end, they plopped onto the ground of the inside of the hideout.

"See what I told you Simon? I knew Peter would find the way," Jeanette said. She fluttered her eyelashes at Peter.

"What took you guys so long?" said Alvin. He helped them to their feet, and smiled slyly at Peter.

Eleanor giggled, but suddenly her expression turned serious. "Wait, where's Theodore?"

They all looked around frantically, calling out the little chipmunk's name.

"It's too late now," said Peter. "He's probably been kidnapped by an Indian."

The chipmunks and chipettes gasped. "Indians?" they all cried at once.

Peter nodded sadly. "I'm afraid there's no turning back though. We must plan out our battle."

Alvin looked at Eleanor, who had a horrified look on her face. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. _I wonder if Eleanor would act that way if I had been kidnapped_, he thought. He pushed it away from his mind.

Eleanor wiped away her tears, revealing a look of sheer determination. "We are going to win this battle. For Theodore- and Brittany!"


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany woke up locked in a dark cage, the steel bars seeming to close in around her. She was in a dark room, and was dressed in a sparkling red dress with puffy sleeves. _How the heck did I get in this thing?_ she thought. _Never mind, I don't want to know._

She looked around, and with horror realized that the cage was lifting into the air. The roof opened up, revealing the deck of the pirate ship above. Soon Brittany was floating above all the pirates, who were looking up at her, drooling.

"Aargh, sing us a song!" one of them shouted. The other crew members nodded in agreement, and soon everyone was chanting, "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Brittany looked around nervously. Sure, she had been in dozens of concerts with Alvin and his brothers, but the audience never seemed so … hard to please.

Maybe they'd like a soothing lullaby or something, she mused. After all, it was midnight, and maybe the sleeping crew would give her a chance to escape. She took a deep breath, and exploded into song. She had chosen a sweet little tune called My Lullaby by Maria Mena. The crowd slowly grew silent as they listened to her song.

_Mom,  
please tell me what to do.  
I'm so disappointed in you.  
You said those words that made me cry,  
And you always wondered why,  
why I sing my lullaby._

_Mom,  
please hurry home to me.  
I waited up so patiently.  
You sat down and you start to cry,  
But you never ask me why,  
Why I sing my lullaby,  
Why I sing my lullaby._

_Was it my fault they lead you in the wrong direction,  
Was it my fault they didn't show you any affection,  
I show you and I start to cry,  
still you always wonder why,  
why I sing my lullaby._

_Mom why love me if your cold,  
You'll just get bitter then grow old.  
Ask me when I start to weep,  
Then I'll tell you in my sleep, Why I sing my lullaby._

There was a huge burst of loud applause, and Brittany couldn't help but bow a little. She smiled proudly at everyone, and smiled even bigger when she noticed some people were actually crying. Suddenly, the cage started to lower down to the ground. She waved goodbye as she sunk into the dark room once again.

"Very good, my dear," said a voice in the shadows. "You're first performance was just wonderful, but I'm afraid you'll need more than that to please me."

Suddenly, the cage opened and Brittany tumbled out. Before she could jump up and run away, she was tied up with itchy ropes.

"So sorry dear, but I'm afraid you forgot the other side of our deal- you have to be bait for Peter Pan," Hook said, emerging out of the darkness. Brittany was about to scream, but someone placed a cloth over her mouth, and then there was blackness. Complete and total blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: This chapter does include some romantic stuff between Alvin and Eleanor, so if you have a problem with that, skip this chapter at once! Thank you.**

Jeanette laughed as Peter told her stories of his recent battles with Captain Hook. They were sitting outside of the hideout, in a nice area with comfy grass and exotic plants.

"Are you serious?" Jeanette said, giggling like mad. "You actually pulled his pants down? That's hilarious!"

Peter smiled at his audience and nodded.

"You know," Jeanette said. "I've never felt this comfortable around a guy before."

Simon, who was spying on them in the bushes, turned bright red with anger. Who did this guy think he was, stealing his girlfriend? It took a lot of willpower not to jump out and strangle Peter on the spot.

Suddenly, Jeanette had a quizzical look on her face. "Peter, if you don't mind me asking, where is Tinkerbell?"

Peter's proud smile turned to a small frown, and then to a bored look. "I banished her."

Jeanette gasped. "Why would you do that Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "She was not being fun anymore."

"Oh," Jeanette replied. She looked away and began cleaning her glasses with the cloth in her pocket, sighing.

Peter suddenly jumped up and smiled brightly at her. "Can I show you something?"

Jeanette stood up, brushed some dirt and leaves from her nightgown, and nodded.

Peter flew into the air, Jeanette in his arms. Simon, suspicious about where he was taking her, silently followed.

A few minutes later they had reached a huge, gorgeous tree. It seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. But wait, those weren't sparkles, they were . . .

Jeanette gasped. "Fairies!"

She watched them dance around with such grace and beauty, and she listened closely to the sweet songs they sang.

Peter looked at her, then looked away when she turned to him. Jeanette giggled.

Peter suddenly got up and bowed. Jeanette curtsied, playing along.

"Madam, may I have this dance?" Peter said in his charming voice. Jeanette blushed, and nodded bashfully.

Simon watched with envy as Peter twirled and danced with Jeanette. His eyes widened as he observed how great a dancer Jeanette was. Wasn't she supposed to be the clumsy comic-relief character in this cartoon? Oh, the writers were going to hear about this!

Simon sighed, hopeless. He looked down at the ground as a tear fell down his cheek. But something felt wrong. He looked up and gasped. There was Hook, standing there, looking down at him.

"Hello, boy," he said with an evil smile. Simon opened his mouth to scream, but his mouth was covered with another pirate's filthy hand and he was carried away.

Jeanette turned around. She thought she had heard something, but nothing was there. She looked to Peter.

"Is something out there?" she asked, timid.

Peter held her close. "Shh… it's alright. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here."

Jeanette smiled nervously, but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She pulled away from Peter and said, "Well, maybe we should check on the others." Peter sighed, disappointed, but nodded.

_Meanwhile in the hideout…_

Eleanor and Alvin were alone, lying around doing nothing. The deafening silence seemed to get more and more uncomfortable with every moment.

"This is so boring," Alvin moaned. Eleanor rolled her eyes, but she had to admit he was right.

"Well, why don't I tell you a story?" Eleanor suggested. Alvin groaned. Stories were for babies, everyone knew that, but he nodded anyways.

Eleanor smiled and began. "Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was great at sports and was an awesome cook. Then one day, she met this amazing, wonderful prince."

Alvin looked to Eleanor, but she was staring into space, blushing a little. "Anyways, the prince was handsome and brave and strong, and the princess liked him so much, but, alas, his heart was set on another."

Alvin began to get a bit uncomfortable. Was she talking about him? No, she couldn't be. She wasn't.

"Oh, and the prince was captain of the soccer team."

Darn.

"Then one day the girl that the prince loved was kidnapped, and the princess couldn't help but be a little bit happy that she was out of the way. And then on their journey to find the girl, the prince realized he liked the princess more than her."

Alvin, being the natural born flirt he was, whispered into her ear, "And they lived happily ever after."

Before she knew it, Alvin had leaned towards Eleanor and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and her eyes widened, but she slowly relaxed and just went with it. She couldn't believe this was happening! She knew what she was doing was wrong, and that Alvin loved Brittany, but she thought she might enjoy this while it lasted.

Alvin pulled away and stared into Eleanor's eyes. Realizing what he had just done, he turned away from her, his face bright red. _You idiot_, he thought, _she likes Theodore, not you! You stupid, stupid, stupid flirt!_

Suddenly, Jeanette and Peter entered the room. Jeanette looked at Eleanor and Alvin, who were blushing, and asked, "Did anything happen when we were gone?"

"NO! NO! Of course not!" Eleanor said a bit too loudly.

Jeanette looked at her skeptically, and blinked a few times. "Um… okay. Have any of you seen Simon?"

Alvin shrugged. "He said he was going for a walk, and he hasn't been back ever since."

Jeanette gasped. "What if Hook or some Indian took him? What if… what if…" Tears rolled down her cheek, and she began to sob hysterically.

The gang (what was left of it, that is) hurried around her and started patting her back and trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, everything's okay," Eleanor cooed. Jeanette sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"We've gotta find him, we just got to," she said softly.

"Don't worry Jeanette, we will, don't worry," Eleanor said. But something deep inside of her began to question it, and she wondered what other miserable things were yet to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is so short, folks. I didn't have much time to write it. Enjoy anyway! XD**

Simon groaned and rubbed his eyes, tired. He blinked in the darkness. _Where am I?_ he thought.

"Pssst, Simon, is that you?" whispered a familiar voice.

"Brittany!" Simon cried. "Where are you?"

"Be quiet! We don't want anybody to know we're awake," she whisper-hissed.

Simon sighed, and lied down. He cringed as his head hit the metal bars of the cage he was in.

"Be careful!" said Theodore.

"Theodore, how'd you get here? I thought you were kidnapped by Indians!" Simon gasped.

"Uh, well, I was. There were these really pretty girls who gave me some food and new clothes," Theodore replied. "They thought that a handsome guy like me should be treated like a chief." He smiled smugly as he remembered what happened.

"And then what happened?" Simon asked.

Theodore shuffled nervously in his cage. "Well, Hook sort of . . . kind of . . . thought I really _was_ the chief. Isn't that weird?"

"Why do I feel like this has happened before?" Simon groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I found a light!" Brittany said. Suddenly, the room was glowing with bright rays coming from a lantern in her hand. They rubbed their eyes and gazed around the room. With horror they realized there were several other cages- with skeletons inside.

"This is too creepy! I need my teddy!" Theodore cried, shivering. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"It's okay Teddy, we'll make it out of here," Simon comforted him. "Hopefully."


End file.
